Over You?
by Redbird O'Howe
Summary: Bonnie's tired of being pushed around by everyone, and is determined to go on her own. So when everyone's trying to protect Elena from the coming danger, she takes advantage of that and changes her "personality". Little does she know, that she needs more protection than anyone. And what does Damon think of all of this?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a story that kept running through my head all week and I decided I had to put it on paper. Not really sure where I'm going with it, but I thought it would be fun.:)**

"Who is it and what or who do they want?" Stefan asked inquisitively.

They had received a mysterious letter from someone, saying they were coming after Damon's beloved.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Meredith asked. "Whoever it is, is going after Elena, Damon's "princess of darkness"."

They didn't know how Damon really felt. Not even he truly did. All he thought he felt for his little Redbird was an overwhelming sense of protectiveness, and that's all it was, wasn't it? There was no way it could be love. He only felt that for Elena. Or so he thought.

"Damon. Damon!" Stefan shouted at his brother. "We obviously have to protect Elena."

"More than usual you mean. You forget little brother, I am _always _watching her."

Bonnie flinched a little at his words. Yes, she knew he didn't love, but had always hoped for more. Too bad she didn't have the go getter attitude Elena did, but she was happy watching from afar. She had come to terms with the fact that it would never be her.

"Oh, hey! I have to go; I didn't realize how late it was." She told the group.

"Okay, but be careful. There's still a monster on the loose out there." Elena warned her.

"It's you we should be worried about, but if it makes you feel better, I'll look over my shoulder on the way home." Bonnie teased.

Elena gave a small chuckle and said goodbye to her friend.

"Oh, wait Bonnie. I'll go with you." Matt offered.

"It's okay, really. It's just a short walk home."

"20 minutes isn't exactly short, but I'm going that way anyways, so I'll just tag along."

"Okay."

Damon was fuming. Where did that Mutt get off going home with his little bird? There was no way he was going to let them walk home alone. What if he tried to make a move on her or go further? Wait, what was happening to him? Since when did he care what happened between Bonnie and the Mutt? He couldn't deny that he had been thinking more and more about her lately, like the way her strawberry curls shone in the sunlight, or how her eyes looked like you could just dip strawberries in them. But he wasn't in love with her. No way. Not ever. Was he?

"I'm going hunting." He told Elena and Stefan.

"I thought you just went an hour ago. And you need to stay here and help me protect Elena." Stefan told him.

"Well I'm hungry again, so unless you want me snacking off of her pretty little neck, I'd suggest letting me go out again. And in response to protecting Elena, I'll only be gone for a little while. Even _you _should be able to hold something off for that long, little brother."

"Fine, just hurry back."

With that, Damon flew out the window as a crow to go and see what Bonnie and the Mutt were up to.

It was an awkwardly silent walk back to Bonnie's house. She didn't know what to say, and neither did he really. They didn't go to school or do much outside of saving Fell's Church, numerous times.

Matt cleared his throat. "So, how's your magic training been going?"

"Good. I have more power now, and can do more things with it."

"That's good. Sometimes I wish I had a cool power to." They both laughed a little. "I mean, Stefan and Damon are vampires, Tyler's a werewolf, you're a witch, Meredith's a hunter-slayer, and Elena' an angel." She noted the dreamy look he got on his face when he started talking about her. It just crushed her soul a little more.

"Yeah…" Things became silent again. Matt mentally slapped himself. How could he do that and be so stupid. He knew Bonnie had a hard time with the fact that she was 2nd best to everyone. She didn't know he knew, but he had heard her sleep talking, and crying about it.

From above, they heard a crow caw, followed by Damon stepping out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, a little too enthusiastically.

"Well, I was starting to get hungry again, so I was out looking to feed, and it seems I found a perfectly good meal right here." Matt stepped protectively in front of her.

"That's all?" She asked.

"Yep. What else would I want out here?"

A tear slid down her face, and she looked down, trying to hide her sadness. His expression softened a little, but not much, because he didn't want Matt to see. It took everything him to not reach out and wipe the tear away.

"Well you're going to have to keep looking, because there's none here." She said sternly and walked ahead of the group.

"Bonnie, wait!" Matt shouted.

Damon grabbed her hand as she tried to pass him. She immediately snapped around at him and couldn't control the next words to come out of her mouth.

"Why? Why is it always Elena? And if it's not Elena, it's Meredith. Why doesn't anyone ever see me?!" Bonnie shouted. It started off just towards Damon, but ended up going to Matt, to.

It had left both of them speechless. Damon couldn't tell her how he really felt. He couldn't move and neither could Matt. She stormed off into the woods. From now on, she wouldn't be sweet little Bonnie anymore. She would be stronger, and wouldn't let anything, or any_one_ hurt her. The next time they saw her, she would be a different person. A far less innocent and naïve person.

**Not sure how long I'm going to make this. I kinda just want it to be a 3-shot, but it might be longer, depending on how it develops in the long run. How was it? Please review!:{D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice one. Look what you just did." Matt shouted.

"What I did? What about you, Mr. Angel Elena." Damon mocked the dreamy tone Matt's voice had taken on at that moment.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

"I take pride in it." Damon gave him a wry smirk.

"Amazing."

"Well Mutt, I have to get going. I hope I don't see ypu around anytime soon." An with that, Damon disappeared off into the night.  
-

"I'm starting to worry. It's been a day and I haven't heard from Bonnie." Elena said.

"Yeah, maybe-" Meredith got cut off when her phone began to ring. "Hey Bonnie. We were just going to call you. What's up?"

Damon kept up his nonchalant look on the outside, but on the inside, he was extremely nervous. Elena wouldn't be happy if she found out about what he did. Meredith put the phone on speaker.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you guys know I'll be over in an hour." Something was off about her. She didn't sound as cheery as usual. In fact, she sounded strangely similar to Damon, like she just didn't care about anything. And judging by the other faces around the room, they picked up on it to.

"Where've you been all day? We were worried."

"I've been... um, busy. Yeah, let's go with that."

"What does that mean?"

"Got to go. Bye."

The line went dead. Everyone was wondering what was wrong with her, and Damon was freaking out. What had he done to his sweet little Redbird?  
-

**17 hours earlier:**

Bonnie slammed the door open. She screamed, a long frustrated cry of anger. Although she knew Damon would never be hers, she'd always had a small glimmer of faith. Tonight, that glimmer had been smashed into the ground, along with her happy attitude, and optimistic personality. She couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. She stomped her way up to her room, and slammed the door shut. A loud bang reverberated throughout the house, and could be heard through some of the neighborhood as well. Her whole family had gone on a trip without her, because, as usual, she had to stay and help Elena. They were travelling throughout Europe, and would be gone for the entire summer. She regretted not going now. As she made it to her room, she noticed a card on the bed. She opened it and read it.

_Witch,  
I've come for you. It's not personal, a simple act of revenge. Since you've done nothing to me, personally, and are merely a pawn in war, I've decided to grant you a week to live. That should be enough time to tie up any loose ends and say goodbye. At exactly midnight of the 7th day, I will come for you. Sorry it has to be this way._

That was it. The final straw and Bonnie broke down crying. Great. Now she was going to die, and she didn't even know why. She couldn't go and tell everyone, because she would just go back to being helpless little Bonnie, who couldn't even protect herself. She decided she wouldn't tell them. She would accept her fate with dignity, and if she was going to go out, she was going to go out with a bang. She picked up the note, and stuffed it in her pocket. She didn't want anyone to go into her room and see it.

It had officially been an hour and 10 minutes, and Elena and Meredith were starting to worry again. As Elena was about to ask Stefan to go look for her, there was a loud banging on the door. Elena and Meredith both jumped off the couch and sped to door. As they opened it, they were shocked beyond all compare. You wouldn't believe their faces unless you were to see them.

Bonnie strutted through the door, an entirely different person. Stefan and Damon found themselves lacking oxygen, although they didn't need to breathe. Since Matt did, he found himself extremely light headed.

Bonnie had bleached her hair, and straightened it. It was amazingly bright and shiny, and went to right above the middle of her back. She was wearing black eyeliner across her eyes, which gave her a catlike appeal. She had mascara on, which made her lashes twice as long as before, and more pronounced. She had on clear lip gloss with a hot pink tint and sparkles. She was wearing an all sequin shirt and a leather jacket over it. On the bottom, she had on distressed skinny jeans with rips going up both of the legs from mid-calve to upper-thigh. For shoes, she had on 5-inch platforms with spikes on the heals.

"Umm, hello?" She asked them. It had been about two minutes, and no one had said anything because they were so shocked by her appearance. She had left a little girl the night before and come back a woman.

"Bonnie?" Meredith asked.

"No, it's a serial killer."

"I might believe that." Damon said with a smirk.

Elena glared at him then turned back to Bonnie. "What happened to you?"

"I grew up. That's what."

"Growing up is getting older, being more mature. You're not even yourself anymore. What happened last night?" Meredith asked her.

Although Damon didn't want Elena to know, he was too worried about Bonnie. He hadn't done that, had he?

She couldn't tell them about last night. It would just make her seem pathetic. "Nothing. I just decided I was tired of being the baby of the group."

Damon knew a lie when he heard one. That was a terrible excuse, but everyone else seemed to buy it, so he went along with it. Bonnie took off her jacket and set it on a chair.

"If you don't mind, I have to use the bathroom." And she walked upstairs to the bathroom.

"What happened to her? There's no way she was telling the truth." Elena said.

Damon sat down next to where Bonnie had placed her jacket. "Why don't you believe her? Maybe she is telling the truth. And even if she isn't, what right do you have to pry?" Damon didn't want her to start digging, because he knew if she did, she would eventually come across the truth. That was just how Elena Gilbert worked.

"I hate to say it, but maybe he's right love. If she wants to tell us, she will in her own time." Stefan told Elena.

"I suppose your right." She replied with a say. She grabbed Stefan's hand and led him up the stairs. Matt went upstairs shortly after, and beginning to feel awkward alone with Damon, Meredith did to. Lately, they had all been staying at the boarding house, which, thinking back on it now, it had been strange Bonnie had gone home last night.

All alone in the room, Damon picked up Bonnie's jacket, and started going through it. He found a twenty in one of the pockets, and her cell phone. In the other pocket there was a letter. The one she had gotten last night. She had decided to take it with her. Bad idea. Damon opened it and read it. Right as he finished reading it, Bonnie walked back in.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted.

"Why were you hiding this?" He retorted.

"That's none of your business! It's my letter, and besides, since when do you care what happens to me?"

"Since-" He cut himself off. He had realized that a big part of him cared about her, and it overruled the part that loved Elena. What was happening to him? But either way, he couldn't tell her how he felt. It would make him seem weak.

"That's what I thought." And she walked out the door.

"Bonnie, wait!"

She ran through the woods with quite the speed. Damon followed in his crow form, and he was finding himself having a hard time keeping up. She made it home and locked the door. She heard a tapping on her window and looked over to see a crow she identified as Damon.

"Go away!" She hollered.

When he kept up his tapping, and started making it louder, she closed the curtain and went downstairs.

He only followed her, and tapped on the kitchen window. It was at that moment that Bonnie found herself getting very angry and accidentally unleashed a burst of power on Damon that sent him flying backwards. He'd phased back into a human, but was unconscious.

"Very funny, Damon. I know you're faking." She told him through the window. When he didn't respond, she began to worry.

"Damon? Damon!" She rushed out to him, and knelt down next to him.

"Damon, please speak to me." He began to come around, and grabbed Bonnie by the neck and slammed her into the side of the house.

He growled at her. "Damon, you're hurting me." But he didn't notice. All he knew was that someone had tried to hurt him, and that sent him flying into predator mode.

"Damon-"But she was cut off as she was running short on air. She couldn't breathe, and could feel herself becoming light headed. She noticed Damon's fangs lengthening, and he tore into her throat with animalistic violence, much like a lion ripping apart a baby gazelle. She let out a bloodcurdling screech.

With the last of her strength, she sent a weak blast of power at Damon that seemed to snap him out of it. He retracted his fangs, and dropped her to the ground.

"Oh, god. What have I done?" He dropped beside her and frantically tried to find a pulse. It was weak but still there. He was about to bite into his wrist when he heard laughing from behind him.

"Frederick?" He asked. He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he had killed him years ago, when he tried to steal Katherine. In his dying breaths, he had promised Damon to kill him, and anyone he cared about. Turns out, it was Bonnie, and he realized that now.

"Aah, I promised I'd hurt you as you did me. Although, in the end, I didn't have to. You did."

"No!" He shouted and lunged to attack him. He landed on the hard floor, as Frederick had raced away into the night.

He rushed back to Bonnie. When he had been distracted by his old foe, he hadn't realized Bonnie's pulse growing even dimmer. And since he had been so stupid as to try to attack his nemesis, the last sliver of life had slipped from Bonnie's dying body. She was dead, and it was all his fault.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, no. Come back to me, please." He didn't even realized the words that slipped out of his mouth, until he heard them. "Bonnie please, I love you." And he realized now that he truly did. After a few moments, nothing had happened, and for the first time in 500 years, he actually cried.

And one of his tears dropped onto Bonnie's cheek.

**It's not over yet.;) At least one more chapter, maybe more if people tell me to continue it.:) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a bit of a sucker for cheesy romances, so what? Hope you like!:) Btw, Frederick is still out there somewhere, but where? And will he try again to kill Bonnie? Hmm…**

She could hear someone speaking to her, though she didn't understand it. It sounded so much like Damon, but the person had said that he loved her. That couldn't be Damon. He loved Elena, not her. Then, something wet fell on her cheek. It started buzzing with power, and that power encouraged her to fight to come back.

As his tear fell on her cheek, it started to glow, and light up her face. He was so distraught over what had happened though, that he didn't notice. He didn't notice until that glow had spread all over her body. He lifted his head from her face, never letting go of her, and watched, trying to figure out what was happening. He began stroking her hair, as he continued to watch. The wounds on her neck started to fade, as the bruises he had created by strangling her did too. Slowly, but surely, her pulse began to come back as blood began pumping through her veins. She began sucking in little, shallow breaths of air. He was overjoyed at what happened next. She sat straight up, gasping in large deep breaths of air. She began coughing and sputtering, so he tilted her up a little more and began rubbing and patting her back, trying to sooth her. When she had calmed down, she looked up and into his eyes. He stared back at her, and realized that he truly loved her with all of his heart and leaned down to kiss her. She stretched her neck a little to reach him, and realized that this is where she belonged. In his arms with him forever. After a few minutes, they parted for some much needed breaths of air.

"Did you mean it?" She asked him.

"Mean what?"

"What you told me when you thought I was dead?"

He hesitated for a moment, and she looked down, thinking he had just said it as a spur of the moment thing. He gently lifted her chin with his finger.

"Every word." He whispered, and kissed her again.

While they were kissing, he lifted her up, and began carrying her into the house. She was exhausted from that whole ordeal, and while she didn't say anything, he knew it from her small kitten-like yawns. When he got up to her room, he broke their kiss and laid her on the bed.

"Rest, my little bird." He gently told her.

"Stay with me, please?" She innocently asked.

"Anything you want."

He slipped off his shoes and socks, and laid next to her on the bed. Now that he had her back, he was never going to leave her again. He pulled her into his arms as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Bonnie woke wrapped in someone's arms. Her first instinct was to panic. Who was in her room, and how did they get in? But this was a different sensation. These arms promised love and protection from anything or anyone who might try to hurt her. As she opened her eyes, she looked up into the eyes of her savior. Damon was already awake and gazing at her, lovingly, waiting for this moment.

"Good morning, _cara_." He told her, and leaned down to kiss her.

She blushed, and giggled.

"Good morning." She replied, shyly.

Her stomach rumbled, and he picked her up. She yelped a little and started giggling as he carried her down the stairs. The whole time, he had a wicked grin spread across his face.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, you're obviously hungry, and I happen to be an excellent cook, so I'm going to make you breakfast."

He set her down in a chair at the island. She watched as he prepared a feast, far too large for her to eat it all.

He set down a plate in front of her. On it was a neatly folded omelet, hash browns, a sliced orange, and sausage. She took a bite, and it was literally the best thing she had ever had. When she had finished, Damon decided it was too good of a day to waste inside, and he was going to do something fun with her.

"So, where are we going?" Bonnie asked.

"We're just going to have a good time." Damon replied with a smirk. They were just walking out into the woods. When they got to the middle, they messed around and just had a good time. He chased her, then she chased him, then he ran off with her in his arms giggling the whole time.

Meanwhile, Frederick had been watching from behind some trees. He had disguised his aura, so Damon wouldn't see him. He wanted to watch Damon suffer from the loss of his love, and see the guilt in his eyes, knowing that he had killed her. But he was surprised to hear laughter. He peeked through some branches, and saw her alive again, and in his arms. He also got to see them share a passionate kiss. How had this happened? He watched her die, and heard her heart stop beating. It wasn't possible unless he had turned her, but with a little more concentration, he realized that wasn't the case. She was still all human, with a beating heart. Oh, well, he thought. That just makes her easier to kill the second time. And he wouldn't fail this time.

It was about 10:30, and everybody in the small town of Fell's Church was in bed. Everyone except Bonnie and Damon. They were walking hand in hand down the street laughing with one another. They had walked through town, to take the long way home. Just as they were about half way through, Frederick showed up in front of them. Damon gave off a feral growl, and crouched down into a fighting pose.

"Aah, so I see you're still alive. What a true surprise." Frederick commented, with an evil grin that almost outshined Damon's.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked him. She hadn't gotten to meet him, since she had already been dead when he had shown up the night before.

"Your death." She gasped.

"You can't kill her if you're already dead, and either way, you aren't getting your hands on her." Damon said, viciously.

"We'll see about that."

Frederick and Damon jumped on each other.

"Run!" Damon shouted to her.

She ran to the nearest place she found; an apartment complex. She figured she'd be safe there, since he'd have to be invited in. But as she got in and climbed the stairs, she realized that no one had lived there in about 10 years. The one abandoned building in Fell's Church, and that's the one she picked. She could hear footsteps approaching her and realized it was either her death or her salvation. It was Damon, coming to rescue her, or Frederick coming for just the opposite.

It was her worst nightmare. Frederick approached her. He stopped at the end of the hall and she wondered what he was doing. He flicked his wrist out, and a dagger appeared in his hand. He began slowly walking down the hall, like a psychotic killer, stalking its prey. She glanced behind her and realized there was an open window. She ran toward it onto a ledge. She looked both ways, and ran to the farthest side. Frederick slowly climbed out the same window and began coming towards her again, slower than before, dagger still in hand. The only way out of this was for him to stab her and kill her, or for her to jump and die, being as she was about 15 stories up. Damon was unconscious at the bottom. She shouted down to him, but he didn't move. She tried sending a telepathic message to Stefan, but figured he was too weak to get it, and either way, she didn't have time to wait for a reply. Frederick was closing in on her and the clock struck eleven. She realized her time was up. Jump, or be killed. If she gave herself over to Frederick, he was going to draw out her death, and make it brutal. She decided she would jump.

Her feet left the ledge, and she sent out a prayer to the heavens that she would somehow survive the fall. As she looked up to the top of the building, she saw Frederick, with a look of shock and happiness on his face. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as she made her way to the concrete. This was it. She was screaming the whole way down, a blood curdling screech that could deafen anyone.

As she was about to hit the ground, and meet her death, she said a silent goodbye to all of her friends. Then she hit… two strong arms? But how? She opened her clenched eyes and looked up to see Stefan. So he had heard. He set her down, as Stefan went to go after Frederick. She ran to Damon's side, and kneeled down next to him. She held him in her tiny arms as best as she could, and he began to come around. When he woke, she realized he was going to be okay. _They _were going to be okay.

That's when her world came crashing down. They were looking into each others eyes, like the last time, when she felt an excruciating pain in her back. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing would come out. She felt any strength she had give out, and collapsed face first into Damon's arms.

"No!" He shouted. Frederick was behind her, laughing psychotically. Too bad he didn't see Stefan coming with a stake. He pierced it through his back, and straight through his heart. His laughter stopped immediately and he collapsed, as his skin turned an ashen gray color, and everyone knew he was truly dead this time.

Damon gently pulled the dagger out of Bonnie's back, and flipped her over. Her heart beat was getting weaker. This couldn't be happening. He had just gotten her back; she couldn't be leaving him already.

"Da-amon, I-I'm so sor-rry." She tried to tell him, but it was difficult due to the amount of blood she was losing.

"Shh, shh." He hushed her. "Don't apologize." He could already feel the tears forming in his eyes.

"I lo-ove you." She whispered. That was it. She couldn't leave him. He wouldn't allow it. He knew what he had to do. Stefan was gone, along with Frederick's body, giving him just enough time to do what needed to be done.

"I love you too, my little bird." He told her, and then ripped into his wrist. It was gushing with blood, and he held it to her mouth. He had tilted her body up a little ways, trying to ensure she would get enough blood. The wound was too large to heal, but that wouldn't stop him from changing her. She eventually lost consciousness, but he still made sure that a fair amount of blood was making it down her throat and into her system while she was still alive. After about five minutes, her heart stopped. He picked her up in his arms and looked down at her still, unmoving form.

"That's why I can't lose you." He whispered to her before carrying her back to the boarding house and up to his room.

He had laid her on his bed, and was laying next to her, waiting for her to wake, when Stefan slammed the door open.

"I saw your blood all over the sidewalk. What did you do?" He shouted.

"Shh, Bonnie needs to rest, and you shouting will only make things worse." Damon said in a hushed tone.

"How could you? How could you take that choice away from her?" Stefan demanded.

"I'd think you'd understand. If it were Elena in the same situation, wouldn't you save her?" Damon asked.

"Well-"He paused because he knew that Damon spoke the truth. He wouldn't think twice about it. He would just do whatever it took to save her. "You love her." He whispered more to himself than anyone else.

He looked at the way Damon gazed lovingly at her, and left them be. He didn't want to interrupt their moment when she woke up.

He saw her fingers twitch slightly, and immediately shot up. Not even moments later, her eyes shot open, and she was across the room, in a fighting stance.

Damon didn't move, not wanting to alarm her. She looked at him, almost as if she were trying to figure out who he was. That was exactly what she doing.

"Bonnie?" He asked gently. He almost grimaced when he saw her flinch at his words.

A few moments later, she stood up fully. "Damon?" She asked slowly, trying to think out what she was saying. Memories were flooding back through her mind. Her dying was the last one before she didn't remember anything. But it was her dying the first time, at his hands. As she saw that, she pounced across the room, fangs fully extended, trying to rip out his throat.

He caught her, and held her at arms length, a confused expression spread across his face.

"You did this to me! This is your fault!" She screamed at him.

"What?" He asked. He was confused. It had been he who had saved her.

"You killed me!" That was completely wrong. She had to remember, so he offered up his wrist to her. She tore into it. He grimaced slightly at the pain, but knew that this was what it took to get her to remember. When he felt like she'd taken enough, he took it from her mouth. She gave a low growl, but almost immediately calmed down.

Her expression turned to one of understanding and sorrow as she remembered all of what had happened. Tears filled her eyes as she stopped fighting, and he drew her into his arms, and embraced her.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay now. I love you, _cara_." He soothed her.

She looked up into his eyes, projecting all the love she for him, through them, like portals to her soul. "I love you too." She gently whispered to him.

**Good? Terrible? I kind of love the stories where Bonnie gets hurt, and we get to see just how much Damon truly loves her. I tried to make that work here, but I'm not so sure how it went over. I hope it sounds good.:) Should this be it, or should I continue it? Please review, and tell me!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know right? Soo long. Sorry about the wait, I've been like super swamped, plus I still have to get to my other stories, so I'll try and hurry and get on that!:) And thanks to the readers and reviewers and the favoriters and followers, *gasp* I ran out of breathe... Hehe!XD I'm in a funny mood tonight, so yeah, I'm like wayyy too tired so I'm going to shut up now and on with the story!:)**

After some talking, Bonnie had fallen asleep in Damon's arms that night.

The next morning, he was shocked out of sleep by her blood curdling screech. He looked down to see her burning from the rays of sun sneaking past the curtains. In all of the excitement, he had forgotten to get her a ring.

Her flesh was sizzling and starting a small flame. Using vampiric speed, he rushed over to the window and blocked out any sunlight that dared to creep through and then turned to face his wounded love. She was no longer on the bed, but hiding underneath it.

He approached her slowly so as not to frighten her, and crouched down.

In a gentle voice, he spoke to her. "It's okay. You can come out now, nothing's going to hurt you again." He said, trying to coax her out.

Ever so slowly, he reached his hand under the bed. After a few moments of hesitation, she latched on and he pulled her out and into his loving embrace.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. "I should've been smarter than that. I should have had a ring the second you turned." She was quietly crying into his shirt the entire time.

It was so surreal to think she was a vampire-witch hybrid now. She would never age, have children, or even a normal life. Instead, she would spend her nights killing and basking in the bloody horrors that ensued. She didn't know how she could do it. That is if she didn't turn off her humanity.

All of the thoughts of blood got to her, and she found herself positively starved as her fangs lengthened and her eyes turned dark. Damon noticed as well, and knew he had to get her more blood, but to do that he'd have to leave her and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Of course, he could just...

"Here, take this." He told her as he stuck his wrist out to her. She just stared at it, conflicted as to what to do. She was starved, and the idea of feeding off of him greatly appealed to her, but she didn't want to hurt him.

Realizing what she was probably thinking, Damon reassured her. "Bonnie, you can't hurt me. And even if you could, I'm strong enough that I could stop you."

She was calming down, but not enough to actually drink.

"If you don't drink my blood, I'll have to leave to get you some."

She really didn't want him to leave, especially not now, so slowly, she grabbed his wrist and took it to her lips. With the most tender care, she slowly bit down so as not to hurt him.

As she began to drink, she heard him gasp slightly, and stopped thinking she'd hurt him. "Keep going." He gently whispered, stroking her hair and trying to relax her slightly.

After a few moments, she pulled away, but Damon was worried she hadn't gotten enough.

"You're sure that's all? You're not even slightly hungry?" He asked with concern written all over his face.

She shyly shook her head with an innocent smile on her face. That look would've made his heart beat quicken if were still alive.

All her wounds were healed now, and she was starting to get sleepy, so Damon decided after she fell asleep, he would go see what he could do about getting her a ring.

After about an hour, she had fallen into a deep sleep, so much so that if a normal human were to see her, they would assume she was dead due to the lack of breath and a heart beat, but Damon knew better. He went to go find Stefan. Although he hated to admit it, his little brother may be able to help him. He never would have gone to him though of Bonnie's welfare hadn't been involved.

He knew Stefan was in his room with Elena, so he spoke to him using his mind.

~Brother, can I speak to you?~

~It's 6am Damon. What do you want?~

~This may be the only time ask for your help, so don't complain when I choose not to partake in brotherly activities.~

He heard Stefan growl, followed by gentle footsteps that human ears could never pick up on, so as not to wake Elena.

Damon led Stefan outside and began talking.

"So what is it now, Damon?"

"Actually, I need your help getting Bonnie a ring. She nearly burned to death this morning, and I won't have it happening again."

"If you're asking what I think, then no, but I do know where you can find one. A little store in Finland."

"That's great, but I can't go to Finland. That would require leaving my redbird and I can't do that, not now."

"What if I told you I could get it for you?"

"Would you, or are you just being an ass?"

"I will, but you have to promise to stop being a jerk all the time."

"You sound like an amazing pussy right now."

Stefan growled and Damon chuckled a little.

"Alright, I'll do it. How soon can you leave?"

"Just as soon as Elena wakes up."

"Thanks Stefan."

That was the first time Damon had ever thanked him, let alone calling him by his first name. He swore if he was human, he would've been on the floor having a stroke.

"You're welcome, Damon."

And then the oddest thing in the world happened. They actually HUGGED! It was a sweet brotherly moment that Stefan would never forget.

Picking up on that thought, Damon spoke up. "If you tell one about this, I will deny, deny, deny."

They both gave a small chuckle at that and Stefan left to get Elena who had just woken.

It was a good 8 hours before Bonnie came around. And Damon was right next to her, holding her close. He would never let her go again.

"Good morning, Redbird, or shall I say night." He said with a sly smirk.

"Did I really sleep that long?"

"Yes, but that's good. That way, you won't get bored waiting for night to fall. Speaking of which, I need to teach you to hunt."

"Ooh, o-okay." Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Let's go, my love." He gracefully stood up in one swift movement and reached his hand out in an extravagant manner. As soon as she latched onto it, he escorted her fro the room and out into the woods for her first lesson as a vampire

**Soo... good? Bad? Please review and let me know!XD And thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... I know, I know. I was supposed to upload like a year ago or whatever but it's not all my fault! Like all of my teachers hate me so their all, "Oh yeah, I want you to do extra assignments and shit." and I'm all fuck you. And I liked this guy but I found out he only wanted to sleep with me so I was all sad and stuff and ate ice cream and watched Titanic and Dirty Dancing like fifty times. WHERE'S MY PATRICK SWAYZE AND LEONARDO DICAPRIO?! Point being, he's a douche and can suck a dick. So onto the story.:)**

Bonnie tepidly followed behind Damon and out into the woods. Fear raced through her body. Sure, feeding off of animals was better than humans, but still, she didn't know if she could handle it if she killed an innocent deer or rabbit. God, especially with her heightened emotions. Where was a stake when you needed one. She came to an abrupt stop.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"I can't do this." Bonnie told him.

"What are you talking about, Redbird?"

"Just this. I can't do it. I could barely handle just biting an innocent creature and knowing I caused it harm, but if I accidentally kill something... I can't do this! I can't just be a vampire and pretend it's no big deal!"

Damon approached her and drew her into his arms. He could feel her tears soaking through his clothes. "Hey, hey, shh. It's going to be okay."

"No it's not! Don't you get that? Nothing is ever going to be okay again! I'm a vampire now and nothing will ever change that!"

He knew with her heightened emotions, she was going to be a little on edge, and he knew that he was going to be the one there to comfort her. Just then, a rustle came from the bushes. Bonnie tensed in his arms.

"What was that, Damon?"

"I don't know. Wait here."

"Wait, what?"

But before he got the chance to answer, a wooden arrow shot forth from the trees and into his shoulder. He collapsed to the forest floor with a thud.

"Damon!" Bonnie screamed and ran over to help him. "Oh my god, Damon? Can you hear me? What am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing my dear. Allow me." A stranger carrying a cross bow came out and approached Damon's body.

"Who the hell are you! What do you want?"

"My name is Craig. I am a hunter slayer and this friend of yours is, or rather was, a vampire. Don't worry though. I'll take care of him."He moved to get a stake out of his boot.

"What? No! Stay away from him!" In all of her rage, her fangs accidentally slipped out. She was painfully hungry and just now realizing it. It was worse than period cramps.

"You're one of them." He snarled. She pushed him away from Damon and into a tree. His back hit it hard and knocked the wind out of him for a second. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast sweetie." And he shoved the stake so far through her stomach that it came out the other side.

She coughed up a bit of blood before collapsing.

"Damn vampires." Craig muttered before swinging Bonnie's body over his shoulder and dragging Damon off through the woods.

oOo

Damon awoke and felt as though his entire body was on fire. It was ironic. Bonnie literally was on fire when she had woken up that morning. Which reminded him, where was Bonnie? He was sent on high alert.

Despite every instinct telling him to keep his eyes shut, he peeped them open. He had to find his Redbird.

As his eyes scanned the room, he found her tied, not too far away from him, in vervain soaked ropes. He could hear her slight whimpers though she was still unconscious. He swore that when he got out of here, he was going to kill that bastard.

"Bonnie? Can you hear me?"

Slowly but surely, her head eased up and her eyes creeped open to gaze upon Damon. Her wound hadn't fully healed as she hadn't fed in so long. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She tried again.

"Damon?" She hoarsely whispered and began coughing up blood.

"Redbird!" He shouted. That was when he noticed her wound in her stomach. She was too underfed to heal and was slowly dying. He fought with the ropes to get free. He needed to help his love, but it was of no use. That was when the door to the cell opened.

"Well, well, well. Looks like our little friends are awake." Craig sauntered in with a smug smirk on his face.

"What do you even want?" Damon spat.

"Same thing I've wanted with the last 48 vampires I've brought here. Your kind is made up of monsters, heartless killers that take without remorse. It's sick, and while we are left to mourn and grieve, you lot are proud of it and out bragging like it's some kind of accomplishment that makes you stronger. Well, all it does is make you a coward. So, it's my job to keep you in line. You see, I've heard of you, Damon Salvatore. You've killed hundreds of thousands of humans and think you're some sort of god."

"Well, I don't mean to toot my own horn but-" Craig hit him.

"Shut up. You think I won't kill you."

"Someones got a serious case of little man syndrome." Bonnie rasped out. Damon was proud. She was hurt and dying but managed to make jokes. She was becoming more like him. Wait, was that really such a good thing?

"So, the little bitch makes herself known." Craig walked to Bonnie. "What's your name?"

She didn't reply. He slapped her and she winced.

"I asked you a goddamn question!"

He raised his hand to strike her again, to be stopped by Damon's voice.

"It's Bonnie! Her name is Bonnie. Now leave her the hell alone!"

"Why on earth would I do that? She's one of you, she's just a monster."

"No, she's not. I may be an evil bastard, but she's different. Her heart is big and she couldn't even find it in herself to hurt an animal. So how do you think she could kill a human."

"My sister said the same thing. She was dating one of you monsters when he decided to turn her, after all, what's a better boredom buster? After that, he left and I was there to try and help her. There wasn't much I could do since I was only human, but we both promised that our parents wouldn't find out. One night, she got into a fight with our father. I wasn't there, so I'll never truly know what happened but long story short, I came home to a blood filled home with her standing over our mother and father's bodies. I did the only thing I could and put her out of her misery. I grabbed a broom, snapped it, and plunged it into her chest, ending her miserable existence. Her last words to me were thank you. You'll see, when I finally end you, you'll be thanking me to."

"You're fucking crazy."

"No, I'm a realist."

He injected some more vervain into Damon's blood stream to weaken him. Little did he know that Damon had been building a tolerance so aside from a slight burn, it did nothing. Bonnie on the other hand, screamed in agony before passing out. Each strained, unneeded breath was a stake to his heart.

Craig walked back over to Damon and undid his ropes.

"You should be weak enough that I don't have to worry about you making a run for it."

"And you should be stupid enough that I don't have to worry about you beating me."

Damon stuck his hand into his chest and ripped his heart out. And before Craig closed his eyes, Damon made sure to tell him thank you.

He flashed over to Bonnie and undid the ropes that held her.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered to her.

He ran with her in his arms to the nearest town. She needed to feed, and she needed to do it now.


End file.
